


My Army

by Sendek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Child Soldiers, F/F, F/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Revenants, TrioBlasterSet AU, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), Veteran W. D. Gaster, War, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendek/pseuds/Sendek
Summary: Monsterkind was nearly wiped out in the war, left prostrate after being trapped under Mt. Ebott.One Skeleton, Wing-Dings Gaster, thinks he has the solution.
Relationships: Chara/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	My Army

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airbeartrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbeartrash/gifts).



> The TrioBlasterSet AU belongs to its owners, Antares10 and NamekianMaoh.

Somewhere in the Ebott Kingdom, a column of several tanks was rolling down a road, kept company only by an infantry battalion on the march. The infantry in question consisted of tired, grungy and dirty soldiers who hadn't had the chance to bathe or sleep regularly in their worn out state. Their uniforms and helmets were decked out in camouflage, covered in dried mud and blood that had long since stuck in the past few months and was unlikely to come out at all. This was the all-Revenant 101st Mechanized Regiment, or the "Screaming Skeletons" as Crown Prince Asgore liked to refer to them, of the Royal Guard and they'd been fighting nonstop since the Yanks had decided to invade Ebott three years ago. 

Frankly, if you asked Private Wing-Dings Gaster (or really anyone else), he'd say they were losing. 'Specially with the Americans finally moving past the Rocky Mountains - though not without heavy losses being dealt to the so-called "Arsenal of Democracy" - and approaching the capital at Ebott City so rapidly. And to be honest, all those rumors about feral Revenants slaughtering and devouring entire villages, Human and Monster alike, didn't quite help. It definitely didn't help with the rest of the Royal Guard being on the Revenants' collective ass when it was finally confirmed by the King himself over a month ago, with pressure up to demobilize and even imprison Revenant soldiers.

Gaster snorted at his thoughts, taking a long drag from a Lucky Strike cigarette he'd snatched off an American corpse. He absentmindedly observed as smoke drifted upwards from between his permanent smile and scratched at the bandages covering his left eye-socket. Gaster really should've been watching that corpse he'd taken the cigarettes off of, that Yank landed a good haymaker on his face with a set of concealed brass knuckles and was disemboweled by a set of sharpened bones springing up from the ground. He adjusted the submachine gun slung over his shoulder and laid it across his lap, keeping a tight grip on it while gripping a part of the tank he was riding. 

As the rumbling tank heaved forward, the Dremurr Defense Line finally became clear in the near distance. It was a massive masterpiece of Monster building, the greatest defensive works that existed in North America and it was the only thing keeping the Americans from seizing Ebott City and dealing a deathly blow not only to the morale of the Monster people but to the Kingdom's logistical network around which it was centered. Gaster could see the smoke billowing from the distance, squinting his eye-sockets at the occasional firefight and artillery bombardments that seemed miniature from his view. Nonetheless, the tank kept rolling and those men not riding a tank continued marching. 

An hour later, the 101st had arrived and contrasted sharply from the rest of the Monster rear echelon. The relatively clean-shaven and well-rested Monsters took in the sorry state of the Revenant soldiers before them, not without some pity or sympathy of course. Gaster doubted they'd be getting much other than some ammunition or something and just jumped off the tank to exchange with the exhausted men who'd been walking much of the journey to the Dremurr Defense Line, stretching his lanky frame. Noticing the stares that the 101st was getting from both the rear echelon and MPs, the Skeleton stared back for a minute and turned his attention to approaching troops.

These Royal Guardsmen were Monsters, freshly arrived from out west Gaster was guessing. Their uniforms were even nicer and cleaner than the 101st's, with Gaster eyeing their new rifles and equipment in a silent contrast with the worn out shit they'd been using for the past few years or so. They even smelled too. Oh well, what was he to expect anyway. Still, he couldn't but smirk at these new recruits actually absorb the worn-out and exhausted Revenant soldiers who continued to walk on by to the front without a single thought. 

The Revenants' eyes bore into the young Monsters, with amused expressions making their way onto their features. A Zombie with a Louisiana drawl shouted, "You boys are up!" and someone else down the line barked out a joke in Hands about these virgins being fucked long and hard by the Yankees, causing the Revenants to break out in howling laughter while the Monsters were clearly uncomfortable. Snickering to himself, Gaster continued walking to the actual frontline while a smiling Skeletal sergeant ordered them onwards.

Soon enough, the 101st had joined up with the 506th, another fresh regiment coming straight from Ebott City, and Gaster had gotten his bandages off. However, that one Yankee's punch had left behind a scar, a thin crack that went down to his mouth from his left eye-socket. The rest of his company whooped and hollered at him with yet another wound to add to an ever-growing collection, leading to them comparing wounds and arguing over who had the best scar. The men of the attached 506th observed this with bemusement, amusement, and/or disgust but their curiosity about the Revenants previously denounced by the Ebott Kingdom prevailed and the two regiments mingled in the trenches. 

Gaster threw his current cigarette onto the ground, putting it out with a stomp of his stiff boot. The Skeleton let the remaining smoke drift out from his teeth and watched while the Yankees did ... whatever it was they were doing. The 101st had immediately thrown themselves back into the swing of things, building up existing defenses. Next to him, the elderly Ghoul, an Irish Skeleton with the Gaelic Type Front, had his bayonet affixed to his rifle. To his right, the Arabic Tarikh manned the heavy machine gun and watched the line. 

He looked back to the opposing trench only some kilometers away and squinted before recognizing the massing presence of Americans ready to go over the top. Gaster's eye-sockets widened and he swore to himself in his native script once the shrill cry of a whistle pierced through the air. At the same time, the whistling descent of American artillery rang out and kicked up dirt in explosions that tore through sections of the trenches. It was followed by the collective war cry of one thousand Yanks raring to go. 

Gaster shouted, "Fuck you!" and fired his submachine gun at the charging Yankees, internally crowing when he took down a couple. Tarikh just started blasting away at the Yankees on his part and mowed down several at a time while Ghoul's experience gave him the chance to kill Yankee after Yankee. When he could, Gaster flung an occasional sharpened bone at the advancing force and smiled darkly when one made its mark, eviscerating the unlucky American. However, Gaster wasn't stupid and didn't want to exhaust his magic reserves on an attack that might be looking like it could be easily taken care of. Fortunately, it looked to be the 101st's lucky day when the remnants started turning back. 

Ghoul bellowed in his thick accent, ordering his comrades to launch an immediate counterattack. Gaster obeyed, leaping over the parapet and charging through No Man's Land with the hope that some hidden American machine gun position wouldn't cut him to pieces. Strangely enough, nothing of the sort obliged him other than a few sporadic potshots as the 101st approached and jumped into the trenches guns-a-blazing. However, that hope of an easy victory died with what they saw.

Simply put, the Americans were quite literally tearing themselves apart. Those covered in dust, having blank eyes, and smelling of death thrust themselves upon their cleaner counterparts and tore into them with their teeth. Gaster watched as a young American boy - probably no older than 18 - died in front of him screaming for help while a trio of feral Americans fought over his remains before turning in the direction of the 101st. Without hesitation, he and the rest of the 101st unloaded their guns into the ferals and dying Yanks as what few remained quickly surrendered. 

The Skeletal Revenant sat on the sidelines, guarding the dozen or so American prisoners and offered cigarettes to them all. They gratefully accepted the gift with shaking hands and stared off blankly into the distance as the remains of their regiment were unceremoniously dumped into unmarked graves and burned en masse. Already guarding them, Gaster was tasked with leading them back to the rear and seeing them off whilst they were being moved deeper into the interior. And so, he walked back to the rear with a few other Revenants and ushered the Yankees into a truck, tossing a full pack of Monster-made cigarettes to a Yank with a particularly prominent nose and bright blue eyes. 

In a rare show of mutual respect, Gaster saluted them and they saluted back, though not without some confusion. That was that, and Gaster walked back to the trenches. 

* * *

Much to their shock, Gaster and the rest of the 101st eventually found out that that incident wasn't an isolated one. No, no, no - this was something much bigger.

Roosevelt and his administration, fearing the possibility of losing the war and any post-war elections, were desperate enough to introduce feral Revenants back into the war. Even the Europeans strayed away from that and when it was found out, was scorned by practically everyone who remembered the days of the Great Skeleton War. Ultimately, this use of feral Revenants en masse allowed the Americans to seize substantial ground and exert enough pressure on the Dremurr Defense Line to finally break it. Ebott City was now open to the Yanks and nothing more than a token force of the King's Guard was left as the Royal Family and government evacuated to the ancient Home City. 

Finally, Washington could point out that they'd gotten a major victory and that the Monsters were on the ropes even as the latter continued counter-attacking. Nevertheless, their adoring American public was tiring of war and some conclusion needed to be made in order to save face for both sides. Surprisingly, King Dremurr was approached in an offer that was made by an American General - make yourselves scarce under Mt. Ebott or suffer the consequences. With the rapidly disintegrating state of the Royal Guard and the growing threat of the feral Revenants, Dremurr made his decision. 

The King of Monsterkind chose to fight on alongside the rest of his species, not cowed by the might of the United States of America. Unfortunately, he wouldn't live to tell the tale. 


End file.
